SETE VIDAS - VIDA 4
by DWS
Summary: Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual. Em VIDA 4, Dean é um corretor de seguros amargurado e sem perspectivas. Separado da esposa e desprezado pelo filho, Dean deixou de se cuidar e está com a saúde abalada. Desse homem fracassado depende a salvação do planeta. O FIM DO MUNDO. Continuação de VIDA 3
1. O TEMPO FOI CRUEL COM VOCÊ, DEAN W

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.0** - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 1

O TEMPO FOI CRUEL COM VOCÊ, DEAN WINCHESTER

.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO**)

Sam e Dean chegam à cidadezinha de La Grande, no estado americano do Oregon, para investigar um caso de fantasma vingativo e descobrem uma série de mortes associadas a bizarras coincidências.

Dean conclui que o Trickster é o responsável pelas mortes e decide romper o acordo que Sam fizera de não voltar a persegui-lo se ele trouxesse Dean de volta à vida (episódio 3x11).

O Trickster se irrita quando Dean insiste em dizer que vai detê-lo, diz que _NÃO GOSTA DA POSE DE MACHÃO _do Dean e avisa que isso _VAI MUDAR_.

Numa realidade alterada (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 1**), Dean é um heterossexual que usa calcinha e pinta as unhas dos pés de vermelho. Como é fácil de imaginar, isso não acaba bem.

Em outra (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 2**), Dean é Diana, que paga o preço de ser uma Winchester obrigando-se a viver longe do marido Luke e do filho Benjamin. Mas, nem eles nem ninguém está a salvo do distorcido senso de humor do Trickster. Num jogo de vida ou morte, as mortes se sucedem e Diana corre o risco de perder todos que ama.

Numa terceira (Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 3**), Dean é gay, embora esconda sua condição sexual da comunidade de caçadores. John está vivo e se dedica de forma obsessiva a matar o demônio responsável pela morte de Mary. Inexplicavelmente, Dean não está do lado do pai nesta cruzada. Pelo contrário, ele protege o assassino da mãe. Em meio a isso tudo, Dean busca algo mais que simples noites de sexo e parece ter finalmente encontrado alguém especial.

.

Em termos de cronologia, esta fic se situa em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. Essa fic se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Pense nela como um episódio que não foi ao ar. O ano é 2008.

* * *

**AGORA**

.

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã a gente trata disso. Eu quero ver gente viva. Dois banhos e parece que ainda estou cheirando a túmulo._

_Sam olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03._

_._

_– Sam, deixa o laptop aí quietinho e vamos. Amanhã você continua com isso. Na sua idade, eu queria mais é ver gente viva. Vai logo tomar esse banho que já passou da hora do jantar. Já basta o cheiro de mofo desta espelunca. Parece que fica impregnado na gente. Vamos que não quero ninguém aqui __cheirando a túmulo._

_._

_Benjamin_ olha para um pequeno despertador na mesa de cabeceira entre as duas camas de solteiro do quarto de motel. Exatamente 21:03.

Um pequeno sismo se faz sentir. Nenhuma surpresa. Afinal, estavam no Oregon.

– Pai, o senhor me chamou novamente de Sam. Sabe o quanto isso me incomoda. Tio Samuel morreu antes mesmo de eu ter nascido.

Dean olha ao redor. O mesmo quarto de motel. Mas, é um adolescente quem está usando as roupas e o laptop de Sam. Bem, não literalmente as mesmas roupas, já que o garoto não chegava nem perto de ter a altura e o corpo trabalhado do irmão. Um garoto baixo e magrelo. Que usa óculos e tem espinhas. O tipo que costuma ser zoado pelos colegas do colégio. O típico nerd.

E do que mesmo essa estranha criatura o chamou? _De .. PAI?_

Dean olha com atenção as feições do garoto. Parecia a versão adolescente do menino que conhecia como filho de Lisa Braeden. Benjamin. Ele mudara, mas isso era natural. Nesta fase de crescimento acelerado, as proporções do corpo mudam. Os óculos de armação grossa e o corte diferente do cabelo dificultaram o reconhecimento imediato.

– Benjamin? Filho?

– Claro, pai. Quem mais? Ou é verdade o que a mãe fala? Que o senhor tem um monte de filhos pelo país inteiro?

– Não, que eu sempre fui cuidadoso. E espero que você também seja cuidadoso quando sair com as garotas. Mantenha sempre duas ou três camisinhas na carteira.

– Não é preciso, pai. Eu nunca saio mesmo com nenhuma garota.

Dean olha para o garoto demoradamente e não fica surpreso com o que escutou.

_'Não, meu filho nunca diria algo assim. Não é meu filho. Não pode ser.'_

Dean estranhara ouvir Benjamin chamando-o abertamente de pai. Lisa sempre negou que o garoto fosse seu filho. Mas, a coincidência de datas, a semelhança do garoto com seu pai quando criança, a ligação que sentira ter com o garoto quando o viu pela primeira vez. No fundo, sempre acreditou ser realmente pai de Benjamin. O certo teria sido tirar aquela história a limpo e cobrado um exame de DNA. Mas, convenientemente aceitara como verdade o que Lisa lhe dissera. Medo de se ver obrigado a assumir as responsabilidades que vinham com a paternidade.

– Que foi, pai?

– Nada. .. filho. .. .. Filho, o que você falou do seu tio Sam?

– Nada. Só que ele morreu.

– E .. , quando foi que isso aconteceu?

– Ué. O que eu sei é o que o senhor mesmo me contou. O tio Sam morreu no dia do aniversário dele de 14 anos, quando houve uma explosão nas instalações de gás da casa do vô John. Morreram o tio Sam e a vó Mary. O senhor também disse que foi por causa disso que o vô John começou a beber.

Dean ia dizer alguma coisa, mas perdeu totalmente o fio da meada ao tomar consciência do que acontecera com seu próprio corpo.

Ao olhar para baixo, Dean estremece, com muito medo do que o espelho vai revelar. Estava .. gordo .. muito gordo .. e flácido. O espelho mostra um quadro ainda mais desolador. Seu rosto. Os traços eram os mesmos, mas, além de inchado, estava envelhecido. Não propriamente velho, mas mais velho do que devia ser. Largado. Abatido. Mal tratado. Como se tivesse deixado de lado qualquer cuidado com a própria aparência. A idade do filho, alguma coisa entre 16 e 17, o fizera temer que estivesse com 36-37 anos. Mas, parecia ainda mais velho. A linha dos cabelos recuara. Apresentava uma calvície acentuada. Isso contribuía para que parecesse mais velho. Parecia ter quase 50. Como pode acontecer? Seu pai, John, tinha cabelo farto. Ah! Claro. O pai de Mary, Samuel, era complemente calvo.

As roupas também não ajudavam. Roupas baratas de loja de departamento. Folgadas e reunidas numa combinação de gosto duvidoso. Não era possível que tivesse escolhido aquelas roupas. Qualquer um podia ver que o resultado era desastroso.

– Filho, você lembra de quando seu pai estava com o corpo em forma?

– Não lembro não, pai. Lembro de você já assim. Acho que você sempre foi deste jeito. Também, não fazendo exercícios, comendo bacon cheeseburger e, pelo menos, uma cerveja todo dia; e mais a pizza e as muitas cervejinhas do fim de semana. A única surpresa é que não esteja ainda mais gordo do que já está.

– E a sua mãe? Nem para me estimular a ter uma alimentação mais saudável e a fazer mais exercício físico?

– Acho que ela desistiu. Acho que foi por isso também que ela trocou o senhor pelo Logan.

Escutar que fora substituído por outro no coração de Lisa doeu. Acostumara-se a pensar que Lisa o esperaria para sempre. Claro que isso não fazia nenhum sentido. Sabia perfeitamente que não tinha o direito de cobrar nada. Mesmo assim, doeu com uma intensidade que ele próprio se surpreendeu.

– A Lisa me deixou?

– O senhor está bem, pai? O senhor está pálido. Tomou seu remédio para pressão alta? Vou pegar um copo d'água.

_'Pressão alta? Era só o que me faltava.'_

Dean disfarçava mal o quanto era vaidoso. Não era do tipo que usava creminhos, mas se cuidava. Também sempre fora muito orgulhoso de sua beleza. Tinha perfeita consciência do quanto essa beleza facilitava suas conquistas. Nunca precisara realmente se esforçar. Às vezes, o difícil era manter as mulheres afastadas. Fora assim toda a sua vida. Não estava preparado para o que o espelho lhe mostrava. Decadência física.

Já estava em dúvida se a pior coisa que o Trickster poderia aprontar era tê-lo transformado em gay.

– Aqui, pai. Toma esse remédio.

– Filho, o que viemos fazer aqui nesta cidade?

– O senhor veio notificar um cliente que a seguradora onde o senhor trabalha concluiu que existem indícios de fraude no processo e que o pagamento do prêmio está suspenso.

– E porque mesmo eu trouxe você?

– Você está mesmo estranho hoje, pai. Eu estou de férias e esse é o fim de semana que eu passo com o senhor. Além disso, a mãe e o Logan foram comemorar os dois anos que estão juntos, em Barcelona.

– Barcelona? Então, eu sou um vendedor de apólices de seguro e o seu padrasto passa os fins de semana em Barcelona com sua mãe?

– É um bom resumo, pai.

– E ele é um bom padrasto para você?

– Pai, você vive perguntando isso e depois fecha a cara quando eu digo que SIM. Parece que você preferia que ele me tratasse como um cachorro. Ele acabou de comprar um home theater para instalar no meu quarto. Me deu esse laptop novo. Fez ..

– Tá bom. Já entendi que ele tenta COMPRAR você com essa parafernália eletrônica toda. Mas, o que eu perguntei é se ele dá ATENÇÃO, se dá AMOR para você.

– Pelo menos ele TENTA. Não é como você, que nem isso faz. Ele sempre me chama para sair com ele e a mãe. Não é culpa dele se eu é que não gosto de atividades ao ar livre. Não gosto de esportes. Não gosto de correr. Não gosto de suar. Eu gosto de ficar na minha. No meu quarto. Conectado. Teclando com gente que tem os mesmos interesses que eu.

Dean começa a achar que o tal padrasto é que não merece ter que agüentar o MALA que é seu filho nerd. Duvidava cada vez mais que aquele garoto fosse mesmo seu filho. Talvez, nesta realidade, Lisa tenha escondido a verdade e ele caiu como um patinho e registrou o garoto como filho.

O que está vendo neste laptop?

– Um site muito legal. _Ghostfacers_. São dois sujeitos INCRÍVEIS, pai. Eles sabem tudo sobre fantasmas e manifestações sobrenaturais. São os melhores. Queria muito conhecer os dois.

Dean olha para o filho como quem olha para um caso perdido e pensa: 'Não. Decididamente não pode ser meu filho. Eu devia ter exigido que a Lisa fizesse um exame de DNA.'

Benjamin fecha os programas e na tela do laptop surge um wallpaper que mostra Lisa, Ben e .. o Trickster?

– Benjamin, quem é esse sujeito com você e sua mãe?

– Pai! Tá cansado de saber que esse o Logan.

.

**IMPORTANTE**: Essa fic é a continuação direta de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 3 e, a medida que a fic avança, mais e mais referências a VIDA 3 vão aparecer. É recomendável que quem ainda não leu inicie logo a leitura de VIDA 3. Dá levar a leitura das duas fics em paralelo por um tempo.

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Nada de "**Brincalhão**". Detesto essa tradução. Trickster está mais para Trambiqueiro, Vigarista, **Trapaceiro**. Portanto, fica Triskster mesmo.

IMPORTANTE: O autor não se responsabiliza pelas opiniões e preconceitos de seus personagens.

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Dean sempre foi um macho acima de qualquer suspeita. Mas isso foi antes do TRICKSTER interferir em sua identidade sexual. Numa realidade onde o sobrenatural não existe, Dean é um corretor de seguros de meia idade, amargurado e sem perspectivas. Separado da esposa e desprezado pelo filho, Dean deixou de cuidar de si mesmo e sua saúde está abalada. Nas mãos desse homem fracassado, a salvação do planeta. É chegado O FIM DO MUNDO.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Dean Winchester, Benjamin Braeden e o Trickster são criações geniais de Eric Kripke, mas serão respeitosamente reinventados por mim. Sete Vidas. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes do que você conhece.

Muitos dos personagens coadjuvantes são criações originais minhas, mas permito que o Eric os utilize na série se ele assim desejar.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) A leitura de SETE VIDAS - VIDA ZERO não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história. O resumo no início do capítulo (ANTES) traz as informações essenciais. Mas, se gostou do que leu aqui, se dê a chance de gostar também de VIDA ZERO.

VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO

.

2) A leitura prévia de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 1 e de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 2 não é necessária para o entendimento dessa história, mas é recomendado que as leia, já que as sete VIDAS são encadeadas e formam uma história maior.

VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1

VIDA 2: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2

.

3) **A leitura prévia de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 3 é RECOMENDADA**. VIDA 4 parte do princípio de que a maioria dos leitores acompanhou VIDA 3 ou vai seguir a recomendação de ler em paralelo.

VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3

* * *

12.11.2013


	2. UM DIA A CASA CAI

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.0** - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 2

UM DIA A CASA CAI

.

* * *

.

- Pai, vai sair? O senhor NUNCA sai à noite.

- Não saio?

- Não desde que se separou da mãe. Se bem que também não saía antes disso.

- Filho. Você mora com a sua mãe, não mora? Como é que pode saber se o seu pai não dá suas escapulidas todas as noites.

- Ah, pai. Conheço o senhor. É de casa pro trabalho e do trabalho para casa. Janta. Dorme cedo. Não tem amigos. Nunca vai a lugar nenhum. O senhor sempre foi assim, acomodado.

- Não sou eu quem NUNCA pegou uma mulher na vida.

- É sempre assim que o senhor reage. Com uma PATADA. Basta eu abrir a boca. A gente NUNCA conversa. O senhor NUNCA se interessou pelo que eu tenho a dizer. E ainda tem a CARA DE PAU de perguntar se meu PADRASTO me trata com amor?

Benjamim corre para o banheiro e tranca a porta. Dean pode escutar o filho chorando.

- Ah, desculpa, filho. Mas, também não é motivo para dar um FANIQUITO e se trancar no banheiro CHORANDO FEITO UMA MULHERZINHA.

- Odeio você. ODEIO. Mil vezes o Logan. Queria que ELE tivesse sido o meu pai.

.

Dean suspira desalentado e se aproxima do espelho. Olha para cada detalhe do rosto que o espelho tenta convencê-lo que é o seu. Sente uma exasperação tão grande que a sua vontade é quebrar o maldito espelho. _'Calma, Dean. Não vá você também dar um faniquito e chorar feito uma mulherzinha. Você devia estar preparado para tudo.'_ Leva as duas mãos ao rosto e respira fundo. Abre os olhos com a esperança ridícula de que a imagem que vira refletida tivesse sido uma alucinação passageira.

Não era.

O Trickster mais uma vez se superou. Um pesadelo mal acabara e já começava outro. O Trickster estava jogando pesado. O_ FDP _sabia exatamente onde bater. Onde o golpe doía mais.

Descobrira nos últimos cinco minutos que:

1. estava mais velho;

2. era um fracassado;

3. estava fora de forma;

4. tinha problemas de saúde;

5. conservara na meia idade os mesmos péssimos hábitos alimentares da juventude;

6. fora trocado pela esposa por um homem muito mais bem-sucedido;

7. seu filho nerd preferia o padrasto a ele;

8. tinha um pai bêbado;

9. perdera seu único irmão;

e, por último,

10. o atual marido de sua ex-esposa era o Trickster em pessoa.

Era melhor parar ou era capaz da lista crescer indefinidamente.

_'Calma. Muita calma nesta hora. Nada de fazer o jogo do Trickster. O canalha quer vê-lo abalado.'_

E estava conseguindo. Ele ESTAVA abalado. Era normal que ficasse abalado. Quem não ficaria? O que não estava certo era descontar a sua frustração no garoto. O garoto não tinha culpa de nada. Se alguém tinha culpa ali, esse alguém era o Trickster. Sua reação há pouco fora despropositada. Aquela realidade o estava afetando. Benjamin era um ótimo garoto. Sempre gostara muito dele. Sempre tiveram um ótimo relacionamento. Se ele era realmente seu filho, devia mais é estar se sentindo orgulhoso.

Desde o começo, a percepção e a forma de reagir ao garoto eram mais do outro do que dele mesmo. Estava acontecendo mais rápido do que nas vezes anteriores. Maldito Trickster. O melhor que tinha a fazer era se desculpar o quanto antes. Antes que ..

.

_'O melhor a fazer é me desculpar o quanto antes?'_

- Com quem eu devia me desculpar?

- O que diabos é um trickster?

Dean vê no espelho a própria cara de estranhamento. Confusão mental. As lembranças de seu passado de caçador ao lado do pai e do irmão vão sendo substituídas pelas do pai de família massacrado pela rotina.

Uma vida medíocre, marcada por pouco dinheiro e nenhuma realização.

Um homem infeliz, que inconscientemente culpava a mulher e o filho pela própria incapacidade de buscar a felicidade.

.

Sentiu-se cansado.

O desânimo veio com uma onda.

Porque se vestira para sair? ODIAVA sair de noite. Escutou o choro do filho vindo do banheiro. Lembrou-se do motivo. Não ia ficar trancado num quarto minúsculo escutando o choro de um pirralho cheio de manias.

Se hoje o filho era cheio de frescuras era por culpa da mãe que sempre o mimara demais. Quase 17 e ainda virgem. Era seu dever de pai encaminhar o garoto. Transformá-lo num homem de verdade. Talvez essa viagem tenha vindo num bom momento. Aquelas reações do filho eram perfeitamente explicáveis. Que merda de pai ele era para não ver o óbvio. O problema do filho era simplesmente FALTA DE MULHER. Só precisava descobrir onde ficava o PUTEIRO da cidade. A natureza se encarregaria do resto.

Sorriu, satisfeito. Era sua chance de fazer algo para ajudar o filho.

.

Desceu para o estacionamento e parou em frente ao Chevy Impala 67. Encarou o carro com desgosto.

- Essa lata velha é a maior prova de que não passo de um perdedor. Estou com 36 anos e ainda não tenho grana suficiente nem mesmo para trocar o carro que eu já dirigia quando tinha 18. Se eu ganhasse na loteria, a primeira coisa que eu faria era por FOGO na carroceria.

Entrou e ligou o toca-fitas. Toca-fitas. Em pleno 2008. Quando todos os carros têm DVD players e tocam MP3.

E as fitas, então? Devia ter jogado tudo no lixo. Aliás, JOGARA NO LIXO. O filho é que fora lá e pegara de volta. Só mesmo o filho para curtir esses caras. Dinossauros do rock. Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Black Sabbath.

Ele até já curtira, mas só quando era muito jovem.

Fora ele quem gravara as fitas. Escutava no último volume. O irmão sempre reclamava que o som estava muito alto. Na época, tinham gostos muito diferentes.

Agora concordava com irmão em quase tudo.

A exceção era os bacon cheeseburgers. Continuava a detestar saladas.

- Sam! Droga, porque tinha que ter acontecido justo com você? Eu não consigo me conformar. Podia ter sido tudo tão diferente.

O mundo não era mesmo justo. Não havia um único dia que não sentisse uma imensa falta do irmão.

.

Informou-se num posto de conveniência sobre os bares das redondezas. Quando chegou ao Hot Machine Bar, pensou seriamente em desistir de tudo e voltar para o motel. O bar ficava num velho galpão que parecia ter sido um dia um celeiro, ficava afastado de tudo e, de fora, parecia bem castigado pelo tempo.

Não estranharia se tivesse corrido uma grana por fora para manter aquele lugar funcionando. Duvidava que o lugar estivesse segurado. Uma companhia de seguros séria teria feito uma série de exigências de segurança e a instalação de equipamentos que ali pareciam não existir.

Lembrou-se do filho. Se voltasse naquele momento era bem capaz de ainda encontrá-lo chorando. Daria um tempo e, com sorte, quando voltasse, o encontraria dormindo. Detestava aquelas demonstrações de carência do garoto. Decidiu entrar.

O tal barzinho era exatamente como suspeitou que fosse. Decadente, escuro, barulhento e esfumaçado. DECADENTE era a palavra que melhor traduzia o lugar. Bebidas e mulheres baratas. Um longo balcão de bar, diversas mesas espalhadas pelo amplo salão, alvos para jogo de dardos, duas mesas de sinuca, uma jukebox próxima à entrada, um pequeno palco no fundo e uma movimentada escada para um suspeito segundo andar. Nada diferente das centenas de outros, nas centenas de cidades minúsculas para onde seu trabalho de corretor de seguros o arrastava.

E pensar que um dia gostara de lugares como este.

Olhou para os grupinhos reunidos em torno das mesas de sinuca. Estava destreinado, mas ainda se considerava um bom jogador. Lembrou-se dos tempos em que jogava para conseguir dinheiro para sair com alguma garota ou, até mesmo, para pagar para ficar com uma. Dos tempos em que não tinha um emprego fixo nem um chefe tão escroto quanto esse Zacariah Smith.

O grupo jogando dardos também estava animado. Nunca fora especialmente bom nos dardos. E fazia anos que não jogava. Achava que Ben ainda nem era nascido da última vez que jogara. Ainda bem que não era o caso da vida de alguém depender de sua habilidade nos dardos.

Poucas mulheres. A maioria, acompanhadas. Poucas chamaram sua atenção.

Ficou impressionado com a beleza da garota que dividia uma mesa com três rapazes, que pareciam ser do time de football da faculdade local. Todos eles muito jovens. _Baby Look Football Team._ Prestou atenção também no namorado da garota e no quanto ele parecia apaixonado por ela. Agiam como se só existissem eles dois e vivessem num mundo à parte. Sentiu uma ponta de inveja. Se pudesse voltar a ter a idade deles, disputaria a garota, mesmo que precisasse sair no braço com os três.

.

A segunda estava sozinha e parecia carente. Não era jovem, mas conservava muito da antiga beleza. É verdade que havia um pouco de artificialismo naquela beleza. Botox ou mesmo uma plástica. Mas, nada que assustasse. AINDA. Podia apostar que ela não era do tipo que aceitava numa boa a ideia de envelhecer. Mas, neste aspecto, quem era ele para criticar? Envelhecer é um processo assustador. Ele estava começando a descobrir isso.

Ela tinha gestos aristocráticos. Não combinava com lugar como aquele. Reparou que o vestido era de um tecido bom, mas que já tinha passado por muitas lavagens. Um brinco e anel caro e um colar de pérolas artificiais. Provavelmente teve dinheiro no passado, mas os dias de fartura ficaram para trás.

Mulher carente sozinha num bar cheio de homens podia ser sinal que era depressiva, possessiva, chata ou tudo isso junto. No passado, ele passaria longe deste tipo de garota. Agora, eram a sua melhor aposta.

Mas, sabia que a conquista exigiria um tempo que ele não tinha. Não pretendia sair muito tarde dali. Na manhã seguinte bem cedo retornava para San Antonio. E ainda tinha o filho para empatar o pouco de vida social que ele buscasse ter.

Tinha que ser pragmático. Com essa, só numa próxima vida.

.

A terceira era claramente uma profissional. Madura, mas ainda atraente. Dean usou o sorriso que era infalível na sua juventude. Sabia que não precisava de tanto, mas era sempre bom praticar.

Faith aproximou-se, insinuante.

Ele se ofereceu para pagar uma bebida.

Ainda ficaram um bom tempo num jogo de sedução que ambos sabiam muito bem ser desnecessário, até finalmente subirem a escada para o segundo piso.

Embora suas memórias já estivessem alinhadas às de seu eu daquela realidade, ainda sentia a estranheza do corpo. Esbarrou em pessoas e cadeiras como se ainda não conhecesse os limites do próprio corpo, todo ele mais largo.

Chegou sem fôlego ao final de um simples lance de escada. Há muito tempo era assim. Não estava entendendo o motivo de sentir-se surpreso com isso.

O mezzanino, que ocupava quase um quinto da área do bar, era dividido em pequenos cubículos, onde mal cabia uma cama de casal. Uma pequena prateleira e par de cadeiras completavam o mobiliário. Dean não estranhou a precariedade do lugar nem o mau gosto da decoração. A sua primeira vez não foi num lugar muito diferente. Que lembrasse, só a cama, que era de solteiro.

Foi bom, mas nem tanto. Ele ainda não tinha base para comparação. Mesmo assim, ele lembra que achou tudo rápido demais. Ele só tinha quatorze anos e estava na companhia dos amigos Chris e Steve, igualmente virgens e ansiosos. Os três deixaram o lugar contando vantagem. Eles eram bons amigos. Perdera completamente o contato não só com eles. Com todos os seus amigos de juventude.

Perdera tanta coisa na vida.

Pensando melhor, não precisava ser assim com o Benjamin. O garoto merecia sua primeira vez num lugar melhor. Com alguém especial.

.

Faith se revelava mais interessante à medida que se livrava da roupa chamativa e de mau gosto. O corpo dela ainda mostrava firmeza e os seios turbinados jamais deixariam o jovem Dean indiferente.

A estranheza era a demora do seu corpo a reagir à visão de uma mulher que o atraia.

Ela soltou o cabelo e balançou a cabeça com graça e sensualidade. A semiobscuridade do quarto disfarçava bem as primeiras rugas e um início de gordura abdominal.

Ele estava gostando do que via, existia o desejo, mas o corpo não respondia. Aquilo começava a preocupá-lo.

Não. Não ia acontecer. Não com ele. Não agora. O pânico começava a dominá-lo. Procurou esvaziar a mente. Sabia que o medo era o maior inimigo em momentos como aquele. Conhecia dezenas de histórias, mas nunca se imaginara vivendo aquela situação. Nunca falhara. Nem mesmo nas vezes que abusara do álcool.

É verdade que a frequência não era mais a mesma, principalmente se fosse comparar os primeiros anos de casamento com os dois últimos, quando o casamento já em crise. Mas, mesmo no final, o sexo entre eles ainda era bom. Ela não podia acusá-lo de não cumprir com as suas obrigações matrimoniais. Ele nunca recusara um chamado da esposa. Seu desejo por Lisa nunca se apagara. Se lhe perguntassem o porquê de terem se separado, ele não saberia apontar um único motivo.

Já Lisa diria que tinha motivos até demais.

.

Depois é que as coisas degringolaram de vez. Quando Lisa saiu de casa, ele até ensaiou uma volta aos tempos de solteiro. Mas, tinha mais a mesma disposição para noitadas. Tinha que acordar cedo para trabalhar. A grana era curta para ficar bancando vagabundas. Dava-se conta agora que não fazia sexo há vários meses e nem mesmo sentira falta.

Faith sente o embaraço do homem, e, como boa profissional que era, não demonstra decepção ou surpresa. Afinal, homens viris e realizados não são clientes assíduos de prostitutas. Estava acostumada. Sabia com agir em casos como este.

O trouxe para si. E começou a exercer sua arte.

O homem se aproximou dela, buscando sua boca. Faith não costumava beijar clientes, mas os olhos verdes deste denunciavam a antiga beleza e uma natureza sedutora. Resolveu quebrar as próprias regras. Não se arrependeu. O homem SABIA beijar.

Dean sente a traição do corpo, mas não se entrega. Tinha técnica suficiente para satisfazer uma mulher por outros meios. E é isso que ele faz, esquecendo o próprio prazer.

Prostituta ou não, era uma questão de honra que ela não saísse dali dizendo que ele falhou em dar prazer a uma mulher.

Ao final, um último e caloroso beijo antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

.

Ao se sentar no banco do Impala, baixa a cabeça no volante e cai num choro silencioso. O futuro que antevia não era luminoso.

Foi quando sentiu um violento tremor de terra.

Dean, sem o cinto de segurança, é lançado violentamente contra o teto do carro. Teve sorte de não partir o pescoço. Em seguida, a trepidação. O carro inteiro vibrava de uma tal forma que parecia que ia desmontar. Até que, finalmente, o tremor de terra perde intensidade. Aliviado e assustado, Dean sai do carro, com os olhos arregalados e as pernas trêmulas.

Então, recomeça. Um segundo tremor. Mais forte ainda que o primeiro, se é que isso era possível. O asfalto se parte em vários pontos. Dean é jogado no chão. Com reflexos rápidos, que nem sabia que tinha, rola para longe e se salva de ser atropelado pelo Impala, que se movia de lado, vindo em sua direção.

Escuta, então, bem próximo, um horrível estrondo.

O telhado do _Hot Machine Bar_ vem inteiro abaixo, soterrando a todos que lá estavam.

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA BENJAMIN BRAEDEN WINCHESTER**:

Nicholas Elia, o ator que interpreta Benjamin Braeden no seriado tem atualmente 16 anos, idade muito próxima à do personagem da fic neste ponto da história (17 anos). A última participação do ator no seriado foi no capítulo 6 x 21 (Let It Bleed), exibido em 2011. É deste episódio a foto do Benjamin que acompanha a sinopse da fic. Ele parece menos que os 14 anos que tem. Não consegui fotos mais recentes.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA DEAN WINCHESTER**:

Creio que seja difícil para os leitores imaginarem esse Dean envelhecido e forma de forma. É difícil também para mim. Mas, vamos por partes:

1) O obesidade pode ser medida e comparada pelo índice de massa corporal, que relaciona o peso de uma pessoa com o quadrado da sua altura. Está obeso quem tem índice maior que 30. Um índice acima de 40 indica obesidade mórbida. Em 2013, o ator André Marques, que tem cerca de 1,80 m, chegou a pesar 147 kgf, o que dá um índice de 45. Ele resolveu dar uma pausa para cuidar da saúde. Considerando esse índice e sabendo-se que o ator Jensen Ackles tem 1,86 m, estou estabelecendo que o Dean de VIDA 4 está com cerca de 155 kgf. O ator na sua atual boa forma tem 80 kgf. Pessoas com esse IMC circulam nas ruas. Não é algo que crie comoção.

2) Obesidade, num índice tão alto, gera problemas de saúde. O caso do Dean é ainda mais sério porque resulta do abuso do consumo de junk food e acúmulo do mau colesterol.

3) O Dean de VIDA 4 é mais velho que o Dean que conhecemos. Não apenas ele, mas também Lisa Braeden e os Winchester são pelo menos 6 anos mais velhos nesta realidade. Isso foi necessário para adequar a idade do Benjamin e manter a diferença relativa de idade entre ele e os pais. Essa diferença de 6 anos é persceptível e o Dean, ao se ver no espelho, constata que está mais velho.

4) O Dean de VIDA 4 está envelhecido na avaliação do Dean de VIDA ZERO, que é mais 6 anos mais jovem. A idade do Dean de VIDA 4 na fic é 36 anos e isso não é ser velho. Jensen Ackles completou 35 anos em 2013 e duvido que alguém o considere velho. Na fic, a calvície precoce, o sobrepeso, as marcas de uma vida estressante e o pouco cuidado com a aparência fazem que pareça mais velho. Dizer que está parecendo ter 50 anos é um exagero da parte dele. Ele ficou assustado com os anos e os quilos a mais que o espelho mostrou.

5) No episódio 5x7 (O Curioso Caso de Dean Winchester), o personagem envelhecido manteve os cabelos. Mas, na realidade 4, a herança genética do avô Campbell prevaleceu. No futuro, Dean será como o ator Patrick Stewart, o Professor Xavier de X-Men. Atualmente, ele está como o ator Nicholas Cage estaria se usasse os cabelos curtos. Novamente, o Dean está exagerando.

6) O Dean não ficou feio, os traços são os mesmos, com o rosto mais redondo e menos cabelos. Deixou de ser o sonho de consumo da maioria, mas ainda agradaria a muitas.

* * *

15.11.2013


	3. TREMENDO NAS BASES

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS __**VIDA 4**__: O FIM DO MUNDO_

_**VIDA 4.0** - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 3

TREMENDO NAS BASES

.

* * *

_**BLUE MOUNTAINS MOTEL**_

.

Benjamin escutou do banheiro a porta que dava para a rua se fechar e se sentiu pior ainda do que já estava. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia encurtar a distância que sempre existira entre ele o pai.

Ben era inteligente e intuitivo. Tinha um raciocínio rápido e grande habilidade dedutiva. Como o avô John, podia ver padrões onde a maioria via dados isolados sem qualquer ligação entre si. Como o tio Samuel, era autodidata, capaz de superar as deficiências de sua educação formal e disputar com sucesso vaga nas melhores universidades e centros de pesquisa. Como o pai, se preocupava sinceramente com as pessoas, a ponto de se sacrificar pelos outros. Pena que nenhum dos três pode desenvolver seu potencial nesta realidade.

Ao contrário dos três, Ben tinha um senso de humor refinado, insuspeitado por quem só o conhecia na superfície. Como, por exemplo, o pai.

Dean era incapaz de enxergar qualquer destas qualidades no filho.

As mortes do irmão e da mãe desestruturaram totalmente a vida de Dean. Ele nunca se recuperou inteiramente do baque. Dean tinha dezoito anos e levou quase um ano para que voltasse a tocar a vida de forma mais ou menos normal. O que o salvou foi o medo de perder também o pai. John afundara na bebida e, para ajudá-lo a sair do fundo do poço, Dean precisou antes reequilibrar-se emocionalmente.

E, naquele momento da sua vida, equilíbrio foi sinônimo de casamento.

Ele conhecera Lisa Braeden um ano antes da tragédia e o casamento - um ano depois - pareceu um novo começo, cheio de promessas. A promessa de ter novamente uma família feliz.

Dean podia ter sido muito feliz com Lisa. Mas, para isso, precisava esquecer o passado e passar a olhar para frente. Esquecer a família que perdera e abraçar a família que ganhara. Deixar Sam descansando em paz.

Lisa se apaixonara por um Dean vibrante e cheio de energia. Parte desta energia ele gastava com outras namoradas e também algumas desclassificadas. Mas, ela fora paciente e fechara os olhos para muita coisa. Quando aconteceu a tragédia, ela estava ali para ampará-lo. E tivera enfim a recompensa. Tornara-se a Sra. Winchester.

A tragédia não mudara uma coisa. Dean continuava incomparável na cama. Isso ela sabia, mesmo que não tivesse muita base para fazer a comparação.

Quanto ao resto, Lisa acreditou que era apenas uma fase. O luto passaria e tudo voltaria ao normal. Dean voltaria a ser ele mesmo.

Mas, Dean não voltaria a ser o mesmo homem. Passou de ativo a contemplativo. Passava horas olhando o horizonte ou as estrelas. Ou mesmo diante da TV, embora não estivesse realmente prestando atenção na programação. Lisa não via o problema porque em muitas destas ocasiões ela estava recostada a ele ou deitada com a cabeça em seu colo. Lisa confundia apatia com romantismo.

Na época, Dean ainda tinha orgulho do Impala e saia com ele mesmo que fosse para comprar pão na padaria que ficava a um quarteirão de distância. Era o início do sedentarismo que o levaria à obesidade em poucos anos.

As coisas pareceram melhorar com a notícia da chegada do primeiro filho. Dean queria que o filho de chamasse Samuel, como o avô materno. Mas, Lisa sabia a quem Dean queria realmente homenagear e ela achou que não seria bom para Dean manter Sam tão presente em suas vidas. Acabou sendo Benjamim.

Ben foi um filho muito desejado. Quando nasceu, Dean se imaginou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Se Ben tivesse permanecido um bebê para sempre, a felicidade de Dean teria sido eterna. Até os sete anos eram inseparáveis. Mas, à medida que crescia e adquiria sua própria personalidade, Ben mostrava um defeito de nascença insanável aos olhos do pai: não parecia nem agia como seu falecido e idolatrado irmão.

Para a infelicidade de Dean, Ben não era o Sam.

Era comum Dean confundir os nomes e chamar Ben de Sammy. À medida que o tempo passava e a situação se repetia, mais incomodado ficava o garoto.

Sam era a medida de comparação para TUDO. Não importava o que fizesse ou o quanto se esforçasse, Ben nunca alcançava nem a base do pedestal onde o pai depositara o irmão imaculado e perfeito.

Benjamin estava deixando de ser criança e percebia que o pai estava se afastando dele. Ele não entendia bem o porquê. O que ele estava fazendo de errado? A cada comentário, a cada crítica, a cada comparação desfavorável, ele redobrava os esforços na esperança de agradar o pai. Na esperança de voltar a ver o sorriso orgulhoso que o pai dirigia a ele na infância.

Em busca de reconhecimento, procurava agir do jeito que achava que o pai gostaria que ele agisse. Mas, era raro ele acertar. Ele tentava acreditar na explicação que a mãe vivia repetindo. A que o pai agia como agia porque tivera um dia difícil e chegara cansado. Mas, isso não lhe parecia motivo bom o bastante para que o pai nunca quisesse escutar o ele tinha a dizer ou ver o que ele tinha para mostrar.

Ele foi cansando. Era inteligente demais para não perceber o que estava fazendo. Que estava tentando ser uma pessoa que não era só para agradar o pai. Ele não estava sendo justo consigo mesmo. O certo era também o pai fazer algum esforço para entendê-lo.

Começou então a fase da rebeldia. Ele era como era e não ia mudar só porque o pai queria que ele fosse como o maldito irmão. Se o pai não o aceitava como ele era, o problema era do pai.

Então surgiu o Logan. Primeiro ele achou que esse novo namorado da mãe estivesse sendo atencioso com ele apenas para fazer média com ela. Que, assim que casassem, ele mostraria sua verdadeira face. Que pouco a pouco seria posto de lado. Viriam os filhos do casal e ele seria apenas a lembrança viva que houve outro no passado da mãe.

Mas, para sua surpresa, não foi assim. Logan tinha mil atividades, mas sempre arranjava um tempo para dedicar a ele. Procurava-o entusiasmado para contar alguma ideia nova. Estimulava-o a fazer comentários sobre seus novos projetos. Escutava o que ele falava. Deixava que escolhesse o filme que veriam em família comendo pipoca. Ele cada vez mais se sentia à vontade no convívio com o padrasto. Ele escondia essa verdade do pai apenas para não aborrecê-lo ainda mais. Para não jogá-lo ainda mais para baixo. A verdade é que Logan era o pai que ele sempre quis ter. Logan era o amigo que qualquer um adoraria ter.

Já a relação com o pai não melhorou com a distância. Mesmo com os contatos limitados a um fim de semana a cada 15 dias, era raro não se estranharem. E os motivos eram sempre os mesmos. Ou o pai se distraia e o chamava de Sammy ou apontava alguma coisa que o tio fazia melhor do que ele. E isso já era suficiente para estragar o seu dia.

Estava amaldiçoando o tio que nunca conhecera quando aconteceu.

E tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Um tremor forte, porém curto, seguido de outro, ainda mais forte, que pareceu interminável.

A sensação de literalmente perder o chão, quando a estrutura do motel, comprometida já no primeiro tremor, vem subitamente abaixo. Benjamim grita chamando o pai, quando o piso se abre e as paredes e teto desabam sobre ele.

Quando a poeira baixa, um silêncio sepulcral se abate sobre as ruínas do _Blue Mountains Motel_.

.

* * *

_**HOT MACHINE BAR**_

.

A relação entre Kyle Hayden e Ashley Madison ficava mais séria a cada dia. Viviam grudados. Se as respectivas famílias não fossem da cidade e marcassem em cima, os dois já estariam vivendo juntos há tempos. Oficialmente, estavam noivos. Os amigos já pensavam neles como uma só entidade. A entidade Kash. Apenas Owen Foley resistia à ideia de que o casamento dos dois era um fato irreversível. Mas, ele já desistira de hostilizar Ashley. Mudara de tática. Tinha começado a namorar a melhor amiga dela, e, agora, era comum os dois casais saírem juntos.

Os amigos há muito não estranhavam a presença de Ash nas reuniões tipicamente masculinas de depois dos treinos das terças e quintas. E ela estava lá, com Kyle, Owen e Mark, quando aconteceu. O primeiro tremor foi inesperado. O mais forte que qualquer um deles já tinha vivenciado. Terremotos de até 4,5 graus na escala Richter eram comuns no Oregon, embora mais na região de montanha. Os sobreviventes saberiam que aquele primeiro tremor atingira 7,4 graus Richter e durara exatos 13,3 segundos.

Quando o tremor começou, não sobrou uma garrafa ou copo de pé no salão. Muitas pessoas, ao perderem o equilíbrio e caírem, sofreram cortes feios nos cacos de vidro que se multiplicavam no chão. Dois dos grandes lustres em forma de roda de carruagem se soltaram do teto e caíram, aumentando o pânico e ferindo gravemente três homens e uma garota.

Os quartos do segundo andar, construídos num mezanino improvisado que aproveitava o elevado pé-direito da construção, foram a primeira mostra do que viria a seguir. A viga de sustentação do mezanino racha e uma das colunas se parte. Em seguida, outra. Sem sustentação, grande parte do piso dos quartos desaba. Ninguém que estava nos quartos ou nas mesas abaixo do mezanino escaparia com vida.

Faith foi apanhada pelo terremoto quando subia a escada que levava ao segundo piso. A parte central da escada desaba, arrastando Faith para baixo, mas a parte da escada que ficou de pé a protegeu do desabamento do teto, que aconteceria minutos depois. Ela escaparia com apenas pequenas escoriações.

A queda dos lustres já prejudicara a intencionalmente precária iluminação do lugar. Mas, tudo piora, em seguida, com o apagão que atingiu toda a região, como resultado da queda de diversas torres de energia.

Quando o primeiro tremor cessou, as pessoas tentaram sair do galpão, mas uma rachadura no asfalto levantou o piso prendendo a porta. O pânico que já era grande, se generalizou. Como é comum em lugares frios, as janelas estavam fechadas e lacradas. O lugar inteiro virou uma grande armadilha.

E, então, o segundo terremoto. De 8,1 graus Richter e duração de 34,7 segundos. O teto inteiro veio abaixo. O número de vítimas só não foi maior porque o centro do salão havia se esvaziado, com as pessoas tentando forçar portas e janelas na busca de uma saída. Mas, o número de vítimas não foi pequeno.

Kyle puxa Ashley para si, envolvendo-a com o próprio corpo, para protegê-la dos destroços que caíam. Uma peça de madeira da estrutura do telhado atinge violentamente Kyle na nuca. O impacto, que o deixou desacordado, com traumatismo craniano, também lesionou seriamente sua medula. Qualquer médico que o examinasse naquele momento diria que, mesmo que por milagre o traumatismo não deixasse sequelas, ele já estava irremediavelmente tetraplégico. Mas, graças a ele, Ashley se salvara, com apenas um corte no antebraço.

Nesta realidade, onde os Levine não existiam, um outro Mark compunha com Kyle Hayden e Owen Foley, o trio de amigos inseparáveis do time principal da _Eastern Oregon University_. Mark Lawson, um bolsista do Alabama.

Mas o trio estava destinado a se desfazer. Mark Lawson, atingido em cheio pelo desabamento da estrutura do teto, tem grande parte do corpo esmagado. Ele já estava morto antes mesmo do tremor cessar.

Tateando no escuro, milagrosamente ileso, Owen se desespera ao constatar que os cabelos de Kyle estão empapados de sangue e que Mark está, sem sombra de dúvida, morto.

Em meio aos gritos de medo e de dor, sem saber se haveria um futuro e sem se preocupar com as consequências, Owen abraça Ashley e a beija com paixão.

.

* * *

A resposta para o que está acontecendo está no nome da fic: O FIM DO MUNDO. A contagem regressiva para o fim da vida no planeta se inicia com a destruição de La Grande e é claro que isso não é mera coincidência.

* * *

19.11.2013


	4. OS DEUSES TRAZEM DESTRUIÇÃO E MORTE

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 4**: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.0_**_ - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 4

OS DEUSES CAMINHAM PELA TERRA TRAZENDO DESTRUIÇÃO E MORTE

.

* * *

**ANTES**

.

Matthew Logan era um idealista que ficou bilionário.

Na juventude fora militante ecológico. Mas, sempre soube que FAZER é mais importante que apenas FALAR.

A cabeça de Logan era uma usina de ideias. E cedo ele começou a colocá-las em prática.

Coleta seletiva. Reciclagem. Agricultura orgânica. Apicultura. Geração elétrica usando moinhos de vento. Reaproveitamento de água da chuva. Negócios que começaram pequenos, sem grandes investimentos, e que cresceram e deram muito lucro.

Lucro que foi investido em tecnologia e gerou ainda mais lucro. Indústrias de reprocessamento de plástico. Recuperação de metais nobres de lixo tecnológico. Aquecedores solares. Usinas de tratamento de água. Incineradores de produtos tóxicos. Ao invés de concentrar, Logan replicava suas pequenas indústrias em outras cidades.

Logo, tinha empresas espalhadas pelo país inteiro.

Na contramão da maioria dos empresários, não investia para substituir pessoas por máquinas. Tinha milhares de funcionários. Buscava dar boas condições de trabalho e pagar acima do mercado. Seu modelo de gestão buscava manter os empregados motivados. Havia sido eleito _Empresário do Ano_. Incentivava a criatividade. Premiava os melhores.

E foi assim que Matthew Logan conheceu Lisa Braeden Winchester.

.

Lisa trabalhava na filial de San Antonio da empresa que era a atual menina-dos-olhos de Logan. A _WINDX,_ que atuava em energia eólica. Não era a pioneira, mas aperfeiçoara o processo. Maior rendimento a menores custos.

Lisa era especialista em materiais. Apresentara sugestões valiosas para o projeto das pás das turbinas. E isso chamou a atenção de Logan. Pela excelência do trabalho que desenvolvera, Logan sabia que Lisa era uma mulher inteligente e objetiva.

Mas, ele não esperava encontrar uma mulher tão bonita e tão .. cativante.

O casamento de Lisa há muito que não ia bem. A fase do romantismo acabara. O sexo já não era tão frequente e, embora continuasse satisfatório, já não bastava para sozinho segurar o casamento. Dean não tinha mais a imagem que esquentara seus sonhos de adolescente. As brigas pelo pouco caso de Dean para com o filho eram frequentes. A presença do sogro, deitado bêbado no sofá era outro ponto de atrito constante. Ela já entrava com mais da metade do dinheiro da casa e, mesmo assim, as contas não fechavam.

Lisa achou que tinha o direito de tentar mais uma vez ser feliz. E os olhos de Logan brilhavam por ela, como os de Dean brilharam um dia.

Mas, aquele brilho há muito se apagara.

Dean detestava seu trabalho. Se fosse solteiro e desimpedido, já teria largado o emprego nem que fosse para passar fome. Mas, ele tinha esposa e filho. Tinha RESPONSABILIDADES. Não podia agir de forma impulsiva. Dean estava fazendo o que achava que era o certo. Mas, inconscientemente, culpava a esposa e o filho pela sua permanente infelicidade. E, também inconscientemente, os punia, mostrando-se distante e indiferente. Ou, até mesmo grosseiro.

O pedido de divórcio caiu como uma bomba sobre Dean.

Apesar dos problemas, ele fora pego de surpresa.

Ele sabia que vinha pisando na bola, mas confiava exageradamente no efeito que o poder de sedução do jovem de 18 anos que ele já não era ainda exercia sobre uma Lisa 18 anos mais madura.

Dean pediu mais uma chance, prometeu se esforçar para ser o melhor pai e marido do mundo, mas já era tarde. Ele não tinha nenhuma chance com um homem como Logan disputando a parada.

.

O divórcio fez com que Dean se entregasse ainda mais.

Nunca fora de cozinhar e nunca conseguira resistir à junk food. Mais do que nunca, ficava sentado na frente da TV, sem realmente estar prestando atenção. Levantava apenas para pegar mais uma cerveja ou receber a pizza encomendada. No breakfast matinal, abusava do ovo com bacon e arrematava com duas fatias de torta.

Dois anos depois, sua forma física e sua saúde estavam arruinados.

.

Ben resistiu ao casamento e ao padrasto por um tempo.

Menos tempo que imaginou quando abriu pela primeira vez a porta e o homem estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo e se apresentou como namorado de sua mãe.

E mais por uma questão de lealdade ao pai do que a uma restrição à pessoa de Logan. Era difícil não gostar dele.

Logan era empolgado por tudo o que fazia e parecia sempre valorizar seus interlocutores.

Logan entrou no casamento sabendo que Benjamin era parte do pacote. E, desde o começo, aceitou Benjamin como um bônus, não como um apêndice inconveniente. Logan, desde o começo, se esforçou para integrar Benjamin à família que pensava criar.

Logan enchia Ben de presentes não porque quisesse comprá-lo, como o pai acusava. Simplesmente, gostava de ver as pessoas felizes.

Estava feliz com Lisa e queria ver o mundo inteiro feliz.

.

.

**AGORA**

**.**

Logan e Lisa viviam uma nova lua de mel em Barcelona. A terceira, contando-se a semana em Paris no ano anterior.

São 05:03, hora de Barcelona.

21:03, no horário de La Grande.

Após uma longa noite de sexo, Logan dorme tranqüilo, ao lado de Lisa.

ELE SONHA

.

Ele está na beira de um grande lago, que reflete magnificamente todo o azul de um céu imaculado. O lago é cercado por uma impressionante floresta de diferentes tons de intenso verde e de magníficos picos nevados. Onde estava, soprava uma aragem suave e perfumada e o sol sobre sua pele o aquecia na medida exata. De pontos diferentes, ouvia-se o canto de pássaros. O lugar transmitia a mais perfeita sensação de paz.

Era um lugar tão perfeito que ele sabia que só podia existir num sonho.

Ele vê um anjo vindo em sua direção. O anjo caminhava sereno sobre a superfície do lago.

Enquanto caminha, o anjo abre e fecha as asas. De forma lenta e ritmada, como um cisne celestial. O anjo, todo de branco, resplandecia. Logan observa, fascinado, o anjo cada vez mais próximo. Ele observa, fascinado, a mais bela visão que já tivera de uma figura humana.

Em sua mente, ecoa uma voz masculina, sublime de tão bela e imperativa. A língua é desconhecida, mas seu significado é claro.

– ACEITA QUE SEJAMOS UM SÓ?

Não havia COMO negar o que quer que fosse àquela voz.

Não havia PORQUE negar.

E Logan disse apenas:

– SIM

.

* * *

.

As notícias correram o mundo instantaneamente.

Tremores de diferentes intensidades haviam sido sentidos em todos os cantos do planeta e atividade vulcânica fora observada mesmo em vulcões há muito extintos.

Nova Zelândia, Indonésia, Filipinas, Japão, Aleutas, Alasca, Oregon, Califórnia, México, Chile, Itália.

Nunca antes havia sido observada atividade tão intensa em tantos pontos simultaneamente. Por sorte, até aquele momento, a maioria dos tremores mais intensos aconteceu em zonas desabitadas ou quase.

Mas, nada garantia que continuaria assim.

A ameaça era real e parecia avizinhar-se cada vez mais.

Los Angeles sofreu uma sequência de sismos de baixa intensidade e logo entraria em alerta máximo, a espera do Big One. Tremores de baixa a média intensidade foram observados em Tóquio e outras cidades japonesas.

O medo se espalhava pelas populações de todo o chamado Círculo de Fogo do Pacífico. A violenta erupção de um vulcão submarino causou destruição nas Ihas Canárias. Alertas de tsunami levavam pânico ao Sudeste Asiático e a Bangladesh.

Mas, em nenhum outro lugar a atividade sísmica estava mais intensa do que no norte do Oregon, onde foram registrados os primeiros sismos da série que rapidamente atingiria grande parte do mundo.

Os dominós começaram a cair quando o Monte Hood deu os primeiros sinais de que entraria em erupção.

Os sismógrafos acusaram o início da atividade sísmica às 21:03, hora local. Mas aconteceu a grande profundidade e mal foi sentida na superfície. Os tremores mais fortes - que se fizeram sentir por toda a região - aconteceram mais de 2 horas depois, entre 23:08 e 23:51.

O mais forte teve o epicentro a apenas 5 km ao sul do centro da cidade de La Grande.

A cidade foi totalmente arrasada.

Por ser uma cidade universitária, reunindo estudantes de todas as partes do país, a tragédia de La Grande ganharia espaço na mídia americana e, em consequência, na cobertura internacional.

.

Barcelona ainda acordava quando os telejornais iniciaram a maratona de notícias trágicas vindas de todas as partes do mundo. Lisa e Logan tomavam café da manhã no hotel quando souberam da destruição quase completa de La Grande.

Lisa se desespera e se culpa por ter deixado o filho viajar com o pai.

E culpa Dean, como se ele fosse o responsável pelo desastre natural.

Muitas torres de eletricidade e de transmissão de sinal de celular foram ao chão e as comunicações com a região estavam difíceis. Lisa não conseguia contato nem com Ben nem com Dean.

Logan, que naquele momento já era apenas o receptáculo de Gabriel, depois de tentar inutilmente acalmar Lisa, propõe voltarem imediatamente aos Estados Unidos. Uma vez no espaço aéreo americano, se ainda não tivessem notícias de Ben, seguiriam diretamente para La Grande.

Logan alugou um jato executivo que seguiria de Barcelona diretamente para Nova York, fazendo a rota que passa pelo espaço aéreo da Inglaterra e da Islândia.

Naquele momento parecia uma opção segura.

.

Ao passarem pela costa da Islândia, no entanto, o piloto é surpreendido pela súbita e violenta erupção do vulcão Eyjafjallajökull. Uma quantidade inimaginável de cinza vulcânica é lançada a quilômetros de altura. E o vento traz a nuvem de cinza incandescente na direção do jato.

Se as cinzas atingissem as turbinas, seria inevitável que o jato se precipitasse sobre o oceano.

O piloto muda a rota para se desviar da nuvem, mas a nuvem continua a se aproximar.

Se isso não fosse um completo absurdo, o piloto diria que a coluna de cinzas mudava de direção de forma consciente, em resposta às suas manobras.

Podia ser apenas ilusão de ótica, mas a nuvem cada vez mais se parecia com uma gigantesca mão.

Lisa, apavorada, abraça Logan.

Logan sente uma emoção da qual quase não guardava lembrança. Uma emoção que ele só poderia definir como HUMANA.

MEDO.

.

O deus cego da escuridão caminha pela Terra trazendo destruição e morte.

.

* * *

.

As notícias corriam o mundo, mas a recepção de rádios e TV's começava a ficar prejudicada.

A causa imediata foi facilmente identificada: um aumento anormal da atividade solar. Nunca antes havia sido observada atividade de manchas solares tão intensas nem em tantos pontos da superfície solar simultaneamente.

Descobrir os motivos da anomalia não estava sendo tão fácil. Tudo ainda era um grande mistério. A atividade solar segue ciclos bem definidos de 11 anos e 2008 deveria ser um ano de atividade mínima. E era o que estava acontecendo até então. O inesperado aumento de atividade solar começou a ser observado exatamente às 05:03, hora de Greenwich.

Exatamente às 21:03, hora de La Grande.

O aumento da atividade solar fora abrupto e estava se acelerando. Já estava quase 35% acima do maior valor já observado desde que medições começaram a ser feitas. Os cientistas estavam alarmados. As conseqüências para o planeta logo se fariam sentir.

Maior radiação solar, maior retenção de calor na superfície do planeta, maior aquecimento da atmosfera circundante. Formação de zonas de baixa pressão. O maior diferencial térmico entre a metade iluminada e a metade escura do planeta começa a mudar por completo o regime de ventos. Ventos fortes são sentidos na Europa e tempestades de areia varrem o Sahara e a Arábia Saudita.

A maior evaporação de água nos oceanos começa a formar grandes nuvens de tempestade. Fortes chuvas de monções começam a cair na Índia, no Paquistão e no Sudeste Asiático. Logo, tempestades se formariam também na região do Caribe.

A maior radiação solar aumenta a temperatura ambiente nas regiões tropicais e equatoriais. Principalmente nas regiões já castigadas pela seca. O dia começa excepcionalmente quente na África subsahariana. Uma sequência mais longa de dias assim tão quentes e toda a safra, já ameaçada, estaria perdida.

Com a camada de ozônio rarefeita na Antártida, a maior incidência de radiação ultravioleta é uma ameaça real a todas as formas de vida da região. Um aumento maior da atividade solar levaria essa ameaça a todas as regiões do planeta.

Por todo o planeta, equipamentos eletrônicos muito sensíveis começam a apresentar problemas. Atividade solar em um patamar elevado levaria o caos a uma civilização viciada em internet e celular.

Mas a atividade solar anormal também trouxe beleza. Uma intensa e extensa aurora boreal ilumina a noite do Canadá e do Alasca, mesmo em áreas mais ao sul, onde raramente ou nunca era observada.

A aurora boreal estava particularmente intensa sobre as áreas do norte do Oregon devastadas pelo terremoto. Toda a região ficara sem energia elétrica. A aurora permitiu o início imediato dos serviços de resgate das vítimas da tragédia. Se tivessem que aguardar o amanhecer, ainda distante, muitos não sobreviveriam.

Mesmo sem dados oficiais confiáveis, dava-se por certo que o número de mortos só na região de La Grande ultrapassaria a casa dos 2000.

.

Na costa da Islândia, um pequeno jato tenta escapar da fúria do vulcão Eyjafjallajökull. Mas, para aumentar a aflição dos aflitos, a atividade solar começa a interferir no sofisticado computador de bordo. A comunicação com a terra fica cada vez mais prejudicada.

As vidas de todos naquele jato vão depender exclusivamente da perícia do piloto, que, na falta de uma pista adequada, inicia os procedimentos para um arriscadíssimo pouso nas águas geladas da Islândia.

.

O radiante deus solar percorre os céus da Terra trazendo destruição e morte.

.

O dia também começou excepcionalmente quente no Rio de Janeiro. Mas a maioria gostou. A praia estava ótima.

.

* * *

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Logan é idêntico ao receptáculo que conhecemos de Gabriel. Ele tem a aparência que conhecemos do seriado, o do ator Rick Speight Jr.

Nesta realidade, ele torna-se o receptáculo apenas após o momento descrito acima. Quem casou com a Lisa foi Matthew Logan, não o Trickster.

* * *

21.11.2013


	5. DEUSES E HOMENS

**_7VERSE : SETE VIDAS_**

_SETE VIDAS **VIDA 4**: O FIM DO MUNDO_

**_VIDA 4.0_**_ - O MUNDO VAI ACABAR E ISSO É SÓ O COMEÇO_

**vida 4.0** CAPÍTULO 5

DEUSES E HOMENS

.

* * *

_**AVISO**: O entendimento desse capítulo fica prejudicado para quem não leu VIDA 3 até o final._

_VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3_

* * *

.

Dean estava dividido. Voltar para o _Blue Mountains Motel_ para se certificar que Benjamim estava bem ou ajudar as vítimas do desabamento do _Hot Machine Bar_. Saíra de lá minutos antes. Aqueles minutos fizeram toda a diferença. Podia ter MORRIDO lá dentro. Os outros não tiveram a mesma sorte.

Uma coisa estava deixando-o intrigado. Porque ninguém deixava o galpão? Não era possível que TODOS estivessem mortos. Pensou em Benjamim. Rezou para que estivesse bem. Mas, não podia simplesmente virar as costas para todas aquelas pessoas.

Faith. Será que ela estava bem? A preocupação por ela aumentava a cada passo que dava. Precisava ter certeza que estava bem.

E a garota? Tão linda. Sobrevivera?

O ruído ensurdecedor que acompanhara o terremoto dera lugar a um silêncio igualmente ensurdecedor. Mas não no galpão destruído. À medida que se aproximava da porta de entrada, Dean escutava cada vez mais nitidamente gritos de dor e de medo, pedidos desesperados de socorro, choro e gemidos.

Somente quando estava em frente à porta, entendeu o porquê de ninguém ter saído. As pessoas estavam presas. Ali, só havia ele em condições de ajudar. Precisava DERRUBAR a porta.

Nada no porta-malas que pudesse utilizar. Só tinha o próprio carro. Trouxe o Impala para a frente da porta emperrada, gritou e buzinou para que as pessoas se afastassem, tomou velocidade e arrancou com o carro. Sentiu o forte tranco da batida contra a pesada porta de madeira. O Impala, por ser do tempo em que os carros não amassavam, resistiu bem. A porta cedeu nas dobradiças. Deu ré. As primeiras pessoas começaram a sair.

A reação das pessoas que saíram ilesas - ou quase - variava muito. Algumas caíam num riso histérico. Outros choravam sem parar. Outros ainda pegavam seus carros e seguiam apressados, preocupados com o destino de seus familiares. Ashley, que, ao sair, agarrava-se a Owen de uma forma desesperada, teve, em sequência, os três comportamentos.

Owen não tinha permitido que Ashley visse de perto a situação de Kyle. Abraçado a ela, repetia que ficasse calma que Kyle estava apenas inconsciente. Ashley queria acreditar nele. Naquele momento, ela precisava acreditar que tudo ficaria bem. Não só com Kyle. Desesperava-a imaginar que algo podia ter acontecido com sua família.

Owen, ciente da gravidade do estado de Kyle e sabendo que Ashley, histérica, só atrapalharia, convence-a a ir procurar pelos pais e pela irmã Audrey. Ele ficaria e levaria Kyle para o hospital.

Owen deixou com Ashley o próprio carro e garantiu a ela que faria tudo o que fosse possível por Kyle. Owen era do Texas, e, portanto, não estava preocupado por sua própria família. Por sorte, sua namorada estava fora da cidade. Tinha viajado para uma comemoração de família. Mesmo que não tivesse, Owen não abandonaria Kyle. Sua ligação com o amigo era mais forte. E, naquele momento, Kyle só podia contar com ele.

.

Quando todos os que estavam em condições de andar por si próprios - ou amparados - saíram, Dean organizou o primeiro grupo para entrar e retirar os que precisavam ser carregados ou estavam presos pelos destroços. Ele próprio não estava se reconhecendo. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão .. vivo.

A escuridão era completa no interior do prédio destruído. Felizmente, a maioria do pessoal do grupo de resgate tinha uma ou mais lanternas em seus carros. Os feixes de luz mostravam destroços e gente soterrada por toda a parte. Muitos mortos. Alguns dos corpos só poderiam ser resgatados com a ajuda de máquinas.

Dean gritou o nome de Faith e, quando ela respondeu que estava bem, ele respirou aliviado. O resgate foi rápido e Dean já estava se despedindo de Faith com um beijo, pensando em seguir direto para o motel para encontrar o filho, quando é parado por Owen.

Owen implora por ajuda para transportar Kyle até o estacionamento. Precisava levá-lo a um hospital. A relutância de Dean só dura até ele ver o rapaz caído, sangrando. Lembrou-se dele, feliz, há não mais de 1 hora. Como podia dar-lhe as costas? Talvez ainda fosse possível salvá-lo.

Owen queria erguer Kyle, mas Dean percebeu que os ferimentos dele eram muito sérios e que ele precisava ser retirado imobilizado. Improvisaram uma maca, sem virar o corpo e tentando manter o pescoço imobilizado. Dean não imaginava de onde tinha vindo o conhecimento de como realizar todo aquele procedimento em condições tão precárias. Ele agia sem hesitação, como se realmente soubesse o que estava fazendo. Como se fazer aquilo fosse natural. Como se já tivesse feito antes.

.

Quando sairam pela porta estraçalhada pelo Impala, viram o início do espetáculo de luz. A aurora boreal começava a cobrir a cidade arrasada. Como todos que eram banhados por sua luz, Dean e Owen são tomados por uma sensação reconfortante de segurança. A luz da aurora afastava o desespero e trazia esperança.

O pátio do estacionamento estava quase deserto. Os sobreviventes tinham partido. Os carros que lá permaneciam tinham perdido seus donos. Embora ainda houvesse feridos entre os destroços do bar, muito pouco podia ser feito por eles. Dificilmente sobreviveriam até a chegada do socorro. Socorro que demoraria a chegar. As atenções das autoridades estavam voltadas para as numerosas vítimas da área urbana.

Pousaram a maca improvisada no estacionamento. Owen pega as chaves que estavam no bolso da jaqueta de Kyle e traz o carro dele para perto. Então, com cuidado, e com a ajuda de dois outros colegas de faculdade, viraram o corpo para que Kyle ficasse deitado de costas.

O rosto de Kyle é iluminado pela aurora.

Os dois amigos de Owen que deram ajuda se despedem e partem. Um deles sangrava na testa. O outro na perna. Mas, perto de tudo viram, sabiam que os ferimentos que apresentavam eram bobos. Deixariam os cuidados com eles próprios para depois. Como Owen, eram de outros estados. Mas, tinham namorada e amigos de faculdade que poderiam estar feridos. Seguem para a cidade dispostos a ajudar.

Dean fica um pouco mais. Owen ia precisar de ajuda para amarrar o corpo de Kyle no banco traseiro e firmar sua cabeça para o transporte até o hospital.

A luz da aurora boreal começa a banhar intensamente todo o estacionamento. E, então, sua forma luminosa começa a mudar. A tradicional cortina ondulante começa, cada vez mais, a lembrar o formato de um rosto humano.

Uma holografia, perfeita em todos os detalhes, do rosto humano do deus da luz.

O rosto era, ao mesmo tempo, desconhecido e estranhamente familiar.

.

Owen e Dean podiam não lembrar, mas o rosto esculpido em luz era o de Mark Levine.

.

O deus da luz observa os dois homens. Eles atraiam sua atenção. Não sabia bem porquê. Não sabia o porquê de ter se manifestado naquele lugar.

Um cenário de destruição.

Logo o mundo inteiro estaria assim.

Um terceiro homem estava deitado no chão. Quebrado. Tão frágeis todos eles. Podia ver simultaneamente a tudo e a todos que sua luz banhava. Os seres vivos lutavam para permanecer vivos em todos os cantos do planeta. Alguns tinham sucesso, outros não. Simplesmente acontecia. Sempre fora assim. Não havia nenhum motivo para ELE intervir.

Porque então se importava com o homem quebrado?

.

Um novo tremor desequilibra um dos homens e o outro o ampara. É seu irmão, que se contorce de dor no núcleo do planeta. Ele sabe o quanto o irmão está sofrendo. Ele sente igual desconforto. É o deus do Sol. Mas não DAQUELE sol.

Aquele sol NUNCA teve um deus que o habitasse.

Sua essência divina reside num harmônico inexistente na estrutura da matéria daquela realidade. Ao ser trazido àquela realidade, a imensa energia associada à sua condição divina se somou à energia do plasma solar, acelerando a taxa em que acontecem as reações de fusão nuclear que convertem continuamente hidrogênio em hélio e liberam quantidades inimagináveis energia eletromagnética e as partículas que formam o vento solar.

Sua presença estava instabilizando o Sol, reduzindo em bilhões de anos a sua existência. Nosso sol amarelo estava a caminho de tornar-se uma gigante vermelha e, no processo, engolir Mercúrio. A crescente energia liberada em menos de três semanas alcançará um patamar incompatível com a existência de vida na Terra. Algo que normalmente só ocorreria em 1,5 bilhão de anos.

.

O mesmo aconteceu com o deus da escuridão. Ao chegar àquela realidade, sua consciência seguiu pelos veios de lava e se alojou no núcleo do planeta. Mas, o planeta o rejeitou. Sua energia dispersa está aumentando progressivamente a temperatura do núcleo terrestre, causando movimentos tectônicos e produzindo um intenso vulcanismo na superfície do planeta. Sua presença nesta realidade acabará por redissolver a crosta planetária e transformará a Terra num inferno vulcânico sem vida.

Em menos de 30 dias, toda água do planeta terá evaporado. Densas nuvens cobrirão o mundo. Terríveis tempestades elétricas assolarão o planeta inteiro. Na ocasião, poucas cidades estarão de pé. Terremotos cada vez mais intensos e mais frequentes já terão destruído praticamente toda a infraestrutura urbana, estradas e usinas de energia. Em três semanas, a chuva voltará a evaporar antes mesmo de alcançar a superfície do planeta, coberta já em grande parte por rocha derretida.

.

A tecnologia não salvará o homem. O metal líquido em movimento no interior do planeta gera o campo magnético da Terra. A intensificação do campo magnético terrestre em conjunto com o aumento da atividade solar em breve impedirá o funcionamento de qualquer equipamento eletrônico. O homem está destinado a assistir impotente à destruição do planeta. A civilização como a conhecemos desaparecerá em menos de uma semana.

.

Em breve, não haverá vida em nenhum lugar do planeta.

Porque então se importava com o destino imediato do homem quebrado?

.

O deus da luz sabe que para ter as respostas de que precisa era necessário olhar a situação de outra perspectiva.

De uma perspectiva humana.

A face na cortina de luz começa a ficar indistinta.

O deus da luz condensa uma parcela infinitesimal de sua essência num simulacro holográfico de uma figura humana. Materializar não seria a palavra correta, já que a figura, embora fosse externamente indistingüivel de um ser humano, era tão sólida quanto um feixe de luz.

Inconscientemente, o deus da luz adota não apenas a aparência de Mark Levine, mas, até mesmo, as roupas que Mark usava em sua realidade de origem. Inclusive a jaqueta com a sigla da _Eastern Oregon University_.

.

Owen e Dean não afastaram um segundo que fosse os olhos da figura nos céus durante os muitos minutos que durou o fenômeno. Tinham esquecido momentaneamente do terremoto e de tudo mais a seu redor.

Um novo tremor, que chegou a desequilibrar Dean, não foi suficiente para trazê-los à realidade. Trocavam comentários bobos, esquecidos até mesmo da necessidade urgente de dar atendimento médico a Kyle. Pareciam hipnotizados. A sensação de bem estar que sentiam era indescritível.

Com a atenção ainda voltada para onde - até poucos instantes antes - podiam ver um gigantesco rosto, Owen e Dean não viram Mark surgir, do nada, ao lado do corpo inconsciente de Kyle. Não viram o simulacro humano do deus da luz se agachar e aproximar a mão da nuca do rapaz.

.

Um intenso fluxo de energia percorre as terminações nervosas de Kyle Hayden. A ligação do cérebro com os membros superiores e inferiores é reconstituída. Neurônios são regenerados. Os ferimentos cicatrizam. Um Kyle ainda mais saudável do que antes abre os olhos e se depara com o rosto sorridente do deus da luz.

- Mark? O que aconteceu comigo?

Ao escutar seu antigo nome humano ser pronunciado, o deus da luz lembra de quem foi e descobre o que precisa ser feito.

- O que importa é que você está bem, KYLE.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1) O deus da luz que se manifestou neste capítulo é o Mark Levine de VIDA 3. Não uma outra versão dele. O próprio, transportado pelo Trickster (ver o final de SETE VIDAS-VIDA 3). Mas, apenas a essência do deus foi transportada. O corpo físico ficou para trás. Mais detalhes na segunda parte de VIDA 3.

2) Mark Levine também é um deus nas realidades VIDA 1, VIDA 2 e VIDA 3. Se também é um deus na realidade ZERO só será revelado no futuro.

* * *

24.11.2013


End file.
